


There Was Dark

by NanakiBH



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bittersweet, Last Kiss, M/M, Reunions, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Those moments were treasures, as few and far between as they were.





	There Was Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a request on Tumblr a few years ago. Since that account is gone, I'm putting it here. I still like this one quite a bit.

The sun was shining across Zanzibar Land, its light spreading far into the distance, to the horizon, to as far as the eye could see. For a den of mercenaries, the place was surprisingly peaceful.

Ocelot recalled the base’s warm summer air, thick with humidity.

 

Eyes watched him.

 

He was unfamiliar to them, but there were whispers from the ones who remembered his face. He may have suddenly appeared in their base, but it seemed unspokenly agreed that he wasn't a threat - just a curiosity. The whispering voices became quieter and retreated once he'd disappeared behind their boss' door.

He hardly looked different to Ocelot, only he'd aged. There seemed to be a new line on his face where one hadn't been each time he saw him. It was only his foolish lover's heart that made him feel like his absence was to blame.

That one eye that swam with complex emotion became clear the moment he saw him, and Ocelot found himself grinning at his old man. Within that eye, he must have looked like an oasis, and the knowledge of that made him feel, for once, important. His presence had become something indispensable.

They spoke as if he hadn't gone anywhere. He told him about everything he'd done. They talked about all the little things and the big things, too. Still, even as the master of his own mind, he couldn't distract himself from the inevitable. A cloud was forming and settled heavily within Ocelot's chest. Their time together was fleeting.

For his sake, he had to disappear again. To keep those peaceful moments alive, there were things he needed to do - that only he could do.

Those singular moments were his reward, his motivation a slow and aching press of lips. The taste of smoke and the scent of the jungle would linger in his memory for as long as it took him to accomplish what he needed to do.

It had been a day like any other.

The sun was shining.

Yet, beyond the pure horizon...


End file.
